


Hidden Petals

by Linea14



Series: Klance Short Stories & One-Shots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (by a little i mean alot), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, CANON FLOWERS, Confessions, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag okay dont judge me, Lance didnt really mean to confess but as i said pidge is a little shit, Lance hides amongst the flowers, Lance loves plants, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pidge is a little shit, Pining, a little ooc but hey, and tired of them dancing around each other haha, except not a flower shop, its hard to explain, since its based more off of canon... If it really bothers anyone i'll change it to neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea14/pseuds/Linea14
Summary: "Lance’s refuge.Plants crawled up and down the walls, growing softly in altean light.  It was a large circular room, a conservation of life in a space that sometimes seemed dead."Or:Lance finds a room full of plants and decides to take care of them.  Some paladins are quicker to notice then others... and the flowers might reveal a side of Lance that Keith rarely sees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://babyshouyou.tumblr.com/post/154438321120/lordizxy-my-finished-piece-for-the-voltron  
> Give it a like and a reblog <3
> 
> This is unedited, so if you catch any mistakes tell me please. I really like this idea, even if Lance is more of a water boy. Sorry about Pidge, i realized partway through that i was using feminine pronouns and im too tired to change it rn.

It took the paladins a while to notice.

 

Hunk found out first- maybe because he’d always been able to read his friends true feelings.  Maybe because he remembered the tiny plant the blue paladin kept on the small sill of his window back on earth.  But no matter how he knew, it was a simple matter of seeing the change.

 

It was the easy peace that would settle on Lance’s features, how the boy would disappear when they had any amount of free time.  Not that he hadn’t done that before, but eventually Hunk realized Lance didn’t go to his room.  It took a fair amount of wandering before he found it too.

 

Lance’s refuge.

 

Plants crawled up and down the walls, growing softly in altean light.  It was a large circular room, a conservation of life in a space that sometimes seemed dead.  He ended up asking Lance if he could grow some alien spices in a small corner of the dirt room.

 

Lance quickly agreed, and if Hunk came in sometimes speaking quietly about a girl who loved the sky, Lance kept his secrets.

 

Allura and Coran noticed next.

 

Allura knew the castle but had assumed the plants were long dead.  However Lance had a green thumb rivaled only by his Abuelita (the one who taught him how to coax flowers from dead soil).  So when she trailed after the faint scent of juniberries, thinking it a lost memory- she cried softly that day, but it was the good sort of tears.  The tears of silent joy and acceptance, of  reminiscence and things long forgotten.  After that she would come in once a week to check on the plant’s progress, telling Lance the names of certain flowers and the meanings behind them.  She would watch Lance tip the water made synthetically to act like certain planets into the large planters, she would watch the tanned boy give the plants all they needed to thrive with a caring she rarely saw him express.  

 

Pidge found out on accident.

 

She saw Lance in the small Altean library, grabbing various books.  Some were on plants of course, but others were just fairytales and other such stories.  No one had ever actually seen Lance read (except maybe Hunk), so the curious green paladin followed Lance to the refuge.

 

She never really acknowledged it, just sat beside him one day as he was reading nestled in some sort of Altean hammock made of living fronds.  A soft light glowed from a bubble at his side, reflected by glasses she had never seen Lance wear.

 

He had simply smiled and gone back to reading, slim fingers turning the pages with cautious care.

Every once in awhile she would pluck at the clover (she had no idea how he’d gotten it) that grew in the cracks of the path and weave flower crowns with him, enjoying the intricate weavings he could make after years of taking care of a younger sister.  But usually she would just lay beside Rover and translate code until her eyes burned.

 

Shiro was actually shown the place by Allura.  She had wanted to give him the Altean equivalent of a rose (a Pastellora), unaware that Shiro did not know of the rapidly growing garden (if Allura noticed new plants from the planets they went to, she said nothing).  After giving him the rose, blushing straight to the fine tips of her ears, she had dragged Shiro out with just a small wave to the blue paladin in the corner.

 

Shiro did come back, but only when he needed to calm down after his memories became too much.  The room smelled a bit like Earth did after a strong rain- earthy and whispering secrets about mud.  It was something Galra ships had never replicated.  It kept Shiro grounded, and eventually Lance gave him a small pot for a tiny bush that reminded Shiro of Heather back home.  He slept more soundly after that.

 

It was the sort of thing that no one really brought up, and Keith was the last to know.

 

He had noticed something different about Lance, but hadn’t been able to place it until one day when he came back with dirt smudged on his cheek and Keith had to lock himself in his room to keep from reaching out to clean it off.

 

The next day when Lance excused himself to ‘go chill’ Keith followed, a flicker of red light trailing behind the spark of blue.

 

When he saw it he only felt shock.  Surprise that Lance had hidden this, had plopped into his regular corner with ease and pulled a book Keith had never seen him reading from a large pile.

 

He looked peaceful, which was not something the Blue paladin looked very often.

 

The cacti in the corner reminded Keith of home, made him remember his past and all the possible futures.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to wander in here.”

 

Keith tore his attention away from prickly spines to the soft blue eyes of the boy before him.  “I- how long has this been here?”

 

“Since always, but I only found it about a week in.  Did you know that there’s precisely 432 rooms in the castle?”

 

Usually he would come back with an insult of challenge of some sort, but something made him pause.

“No… I didn’t”

 

When Lance didn’t speak again Keith took a spot next to him, violet eyes flashing warily.  But it soon became apparent that Lance wasn’t going to fight here- wasn’t going to brag about the crawling vines and shady trees.

 

Keith would later deny taking note of the small furrow in Lance’s brow, caused by the tangle of altean symbols on the page.

 

When Pidge walked in, she barely spared Keith a glance, swiping some clover from the floor and sitting besides Lance with her small head resting on broad shoulders.

 

After a few minutes Lance sat up, walking casually over to a patch of almost familiar flowers.  He stood there, plucking a stem here, a flower there, before returning to his original spot and weaving.

 

“Gloxinia, forget me not, daffodil, and a petunia.  They don’t really match, do they?”  Keith realized with a jolt that the open smile was for him, that the woven crown was being set on his head and hair being brushed aside with tender touches.

 

He could barely breathe.

 

Pidge spoke up behind him, standing and grabbing Rover.  “You are so full of cheese, Lance honestly.  Love at first sight?  True love and memories?  Unrequited love?  You even threw in the angry soothing!”

 

With every word Lance grew more and more red, practically dragging her out of his sanctum and yelling curses at her.

 

As soon as she is gone he droops, returning to his spot on the floor with the barest smile.

 

Keith.  Can’t.  Breathe.

 

“Lance?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Lance, did you mean any of it?”

 

“...”

 

“Lance!”

 

He was inches away from the boy now as he looked up through impossibly long eyelashes, mouth quirking slightly.  “Hello cariño”

 

Keith could only describe it as instinct (the Red lion would later deny giving her paladin a small shove in the right direction).  He leaned forward through that final distance and pressed their lips together.

 

It was small and sweet, the barest brush of chaste lips but it left Keith yearning for more.  Yet even this much was more than he ever expected outside of dreams.  He still wasn’t sure if it was a dream.

 

Lance’s eyes looked glazed over, lips parted in adorable shock.  

 

“I like you, Lance.”

 

“Y- wha?”

 

“You idiot, I hate you and I love you.”

 

Lance slowly started to return to his senses, a small smile curling his lips.  “I love you too, Keith.”

 

A small rose found its way threaded into Keith’s hair as Lance whispered once again “I love you”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some more headcanons for this AU:
> 
> Lance totally used some the plants to make skin products (and Shiro’s eyeliner)  
> Hunk starts to grow vegetables and despite the strange taste, they quickly agree that anything is better than the constant goo  
> Allura made juniberry juice one time and got so drunk she wouldn’t let go of Shiro the rest of the night  
> Pidge stuck a flower in Rover once and surprisingly the life force was sustained, so Rover had a pretty flower crown to fight with  
> Keith made poisons and would care for the cacti in the corner (much to Lance’s amusement). He’ll also hide in the corner and listen to Lance when he brings in the guitar and sings quietly in spanish.
> 
> Also Lance is smart fite me
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life (no really) so drop a kudos if you enjoyed it. Take a look at some of my other short klance stories (linked via series) and rant to me at my tumblr- http://klance-is-now-my-life-force.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: I tried to give Rover a flower crown but I cant art sooo http://imgur.com/kS0jCUh


End file.
